Nightmare Corruption
__TOC__ The event started on September 10, 2015 and lasted for 3 days. Lore An ancient an(d) evil power has corrupted the roots of the Camelot's land itself. Camelot, more than before, needs all its heroes united to fight this new terrible menace, to bring back the balance in the nature against the corrupted version of one of the most ancient beast of Camelot "Blighted Galzra"! During this event gather Dragon Tooth for a chance to win fabulous riches! Be on the lookout for the most powerful and ancient beast of Camelot Blighted Galzra and prepare your party to stand and fight! Defeat this powerful enemy for a chance to gain his allegiance as well as recruit many other new and exciting Heroes! As a 7 star Hero, Blighted Galzra has an extra Heroic Power in addition to his Skill and Combos! This Heroic Power works like a one-card combo. No matter who he is paired with Blighted Galzra's Vicious Ire gives Damage and reduce ATK of enemy Party (Note: this is his skill but Kabam does not check for correctness I guess, his One card combo is Mark of the Beast and has a chance to instantly kill enemy team) Equip the following cards to help increase the amount of Dragon Swords you find during the Nightmare Corruption: *Maelgwn Pendragon: 4 Bonus Teeth *Blighted Arial: 4 Bonus Teeth *Nimue of the Lake: 3 Bonus Teeth *Wraith-Kin Matron: 3 Bonus Teeth *Galzra: 2 Bonus Teeth *Arial: 2 Bonus Teeth Evolve your cards for even greater bonuses *Tier 2 cards grant 2x *Tier 3 cards grant 5x *Tier 4 cards grant 12x Battles Confront Blighted Galzra on Easy or Hard mode for a chance to earn his allegiance! The more times you defeat this boss the greater chances you'll have of acquiring him! Be warned however, this challenge is not for the faint of heart and is the most powerful boss Camelot has ever seen! You have a chance to win a ... boss card on both Easy and Hard levels * Hard requires 20 stamina points per turn but yields better rewards. * Easy requires 10 stamina points per turn. Loot Exploring Loot Hard Cost: 20 stamina *20 XP and 200 Gold *1x, 2x, 5x, or 10x Dragon Tooth *1x King's Chest *4x Ascension Shard *2x Ascension Stone *Max Level Dragon Slayer *Max Level Myrddin *Sir Agravain Easy Cost: 10 stamina *10 XP and 100 Gold *1x Dragon Tooth *1x Arena Ticket *1x Mana Potion *1x Stamina Potion *2x Ascension Shard *1x Ascension Stone *Golden Arse *Max Level Nightmare *Max Level Sir Valamir *Myrddin Boss Loot Rank Awards * 1st Prize: 4x Blighted Galzra, 15x Summon stones , 10x Corruption Chest * 2nd Prize: 3x Blighted Galzra, 15x Summon stones , 10x Corruption Chest * 3rd Prize: 2x Blighted Galzra, 15x Summon stones , 10x Corruption Chest * 4th- 5th Prize: 1x Blighted Galzra, 10x Summon Stones, 10x Corruption Chest * 6th - 10th Prize: 15x Summon Stones, 10x Corruption Chest * 11th - 20th Prize: 15x Summon Stones, 5x Corruption Chest * 21st - 30th Prize: 10x Summon Stones, 5x Corruption Chest * 31st - 50th Prize: 5x Summon Stones, 3x Corruption Chest * 51st - 100th Prize: 3x Summon Stone, 2x Corruption Chest * 101st- 250th Prize: 1x Summon Stone, 2x Corruption Chest Reward Ladder * 250 - 1x Summon Stone * 500 - 1x Ascension Shards * 1000- 2x Spirit Potions * 2500 - 2x Endurance Potions * 5000 - 2x Summon Stones * 7500 - 1x Golden Arse * 10000 - 4x Ascension Shards * 15000 - 4x Spirit Potions * 25000 - 5x Summon Stone * 35000 - 5x Endurance Potions * 49000 - 10x Summon Stones * 60000 - 12x Ascension Shards * 80000 - 15x Spirit Potions * 95000 - 8x Endurance Potions * 110000 - 18x Ascension Shards * 130000 - 20x Summon Stone * 150000 - 20x Spirit Potions * 175000 - Sir Agravain * 200000 - Blighted Galzra * Every 10K after - 1x Spirit Potion Possible Chest Outcome *Blighted Galzra *Blighted Arial *Nimue of the Lake *Sir Agravain *Arial *Galzra *Dream Eater *Angel of the Order *Bron the Juggernaut *1x Ascension Shards Category:Events